Love In The Science
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Kuroko ikut olimpiade fisika. Tetapi, Ia tahun lalu ikut olimpiade biologi. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? apalagi yang menjadi pembimbingnya adalan senpai yang disukainya. Kisah perjuangan Kuroko dalam menghadapi olimpiade dan cinta dari senpainya. AkaKuro slight AkaMido fanfic, don't like don't read! RnR onegaishimasu


"Kurokocchi, kau dicari Riko-sensei", panggil Kise. "Eh? Ada apa?", Tanya Kuroko. "Mana Aku tahu-ssu, coba kau cari dia di ruang guru", balas Kise. Kuroko pun langsung pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud. "Ohayou gozaimasu", salam Kuroko setelah sampai di meja Riko-sensei.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun! Ohayou gozaimasu!", balas Riko-sensei.

"Ano…. Apa Sensei mencariku?", Tanya Kuroko.

"Iya", jawab Riko.

"Kalau boleh tahu ada apa ya?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Kau akan mengikuti lomba fisika", balas Riko-sensei.

"Eh?"

**LOVE IN THE SCIENCE**

**Disclaimer: **

**-Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**-Rumus © para sciencist, gabisa ditulis satu persatu ._.**

**-Plot © Akashitetsuya3**

**Title: Love In The Science**

**Main Cast: -Kuroko Tetsuya –Akashi Seijuurou**

**Other Cast: -Midorima Shintarou –Kise Ryouta –Riko Aida**

**Genre: Romance, School life, Slice of life**

**Warning: OOC (banget), GaJe, Typo, DLDR!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AkaKuro, slight AkaMido**

**Type: Drabble**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Note: ini hanya ajang pelampiasan (?) author yang tengah mengenang**

**Masa saat olimpiade dan yang tengah kangen berat ama senpai tersayangnya, wohoho *smirk**

**Happy Reading….**

*LITS*

"Eh?" Tanya Kuroko ragu-ragu.

"Hai. Nanti saat jam istirahat datang ke lab fisika ya", perintah Riko-sensei.

Kuroko pun hanya mengangguk pasrah karena Ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini.

*LITS*

Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah disepanjang koridor dengan langkah yang amat sangat pelan. Merenung, begitulan penjelasannya. Ia merenung. Ia senang disuruh guru Fisika-nya ikut lomba olimpiade fisika, itu tandanya Ia cukup 'ahli' dalam bidang itu sehingga terpilih dari ratusan siswa kelas X dan XI yang ada di Teikou koukou ini. Tetapi, sebenarnya Ia juga , saat kelas X kemarin Ia juga pernah ikut olimpiade. Riko-sensei pun tahu. Hanya saja, tahun lalu Ia ikut lomba olimpiade BIOLOGI, dengan Kiyoshi-sensei sebagai pembimbingnya. Riko-sensei pembimbing olimpiade Fisika saat tahun lalu –dan sekarang-. Kenapa harus Ia yang dipilih? Bukankah Riko-sensei tahu kalau Kuroko jago dibidang biologi? Kenapa Ia harus ikut dalam olimpiade fisika?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel. Pertanda pelajaran jam pertama sudah dimulai. Ia harus bergegas pergi, karena jam pertama pelajarannya hari ini yaitu pelajaran Sastra, yang diajarkan oleh Hyuuga-sensei. Bisa gawat kalau ia sampai terlambat masuk.

*LTS*

~Jam Istirahat~

Kuroko langsung pergi menuju lab fisika. Laboratorium itu terbagi menjadi dua ruangan –satu ruangan kecil. Ruangan pertama dan ruangan kedua bersebelahan. Tetapi ada dibatasi oleh pintu.

SREEEGGG suara pintu dibuka.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun!" ucap Riko-sensei. Kuroko hanya membungkukkan badannya dan segera menghampiri guru berambut pendek itu.

"Begini, Olimpiadenya akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi. Seharusnya, Aku yang menjadi pembimbingmu. Tetapi, Aku harus pergi ke Osaka selama dua minggu ini.", sesal Riko-sensei.

"Ja…jadi?", Tanya Kuroko mulai cemas.

"Yang akan membimbingmu adalah senpai-mu. Tahun lalu, Ia juara 1 Nasional. Saat ini, Ia sedang di ruangan dua mencari buku sebagai bahan ajar. " lanjut Riko-sensei.

Kuroko mulai deg-degan. Sepertinya, Ia tahu siapa senpai yang dimaksud.

SREEEGGG pintu yang membatasi ruang satu dan ruang dua terbuka. Muncullah seseorang dari sana.

"Kau tahu dia kan? Akashi Seijuurou kelas XII-A", ucap Riko-sensei.

BINGO! Tebakannya tepat.

*flashback*

_One year ago…._

_Hari ini, Kuroko akan mengikuti Olimpiade Biologi, setelah dilatih selama dua minggu oleh Kiyoshi-sensei. Kini, Ia dan Kiyoshi-senpai tengah duduk di lobby sekolah. Ia sedang menunggu peserta lainnya, peserta Olimpiade Fisika dan Olimpiade Matematika, yang tengah 'dijemput' oleh sensei-nya._

_ Datanglah 2 remaja bersurai hijau dan merah. Wajah mereka memang wajah orang jenius._

"_Ini yang akan mengikuti olimpiade Matematika", ucap Kiyoshi-sensei._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Kelas X-B", ucap Kuroko membungkukkan badannya._

"_Midorima Shintarou da. Kelas XI-A", ucap Midorima dingin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya._

"_Dan Ini, yang akan mengikuti olimpiade Fisika", sambung Kiyoshi-sensei._

"_Akashi Seijuurou . Kelas XI-A", ucap Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Setidaknya –menurut Kuroko- senpai yang ini lebih sopan dari yang sebelumnya. Ia bahkan memperkenalkan namanya terlebih dahulu._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya X-B yoroshiku onegaishimasu", balas juga ikut membalas jabat tangan dari senpainya._

"_Yoroshiku", ucap Akashi. Sambil tersenyum._

_Tiba-tiba, jantung Kuroko berdetak dua kali lebih kalinya Ia merasakan hal seperti ini. 'Love at the first sight', mungkin begitu istilahnya._

_ Setelah perlombaan itu, Ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Akashi. _

*flashback off

"Aku ada rapat. Kalian langsung mulai belajar ya^^", titah Riko-sensei dan langsung berlalu.

*LITS*

Suasana hening. Saat ini, Kuroko mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Ia mencoba tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Senang? Tentu saja. Sudah lama Ia tidak bertemu dengan senpai (tercinta)-nya. Bahkan, Ia akan menjadi 'guru' pembimbingnya!

"Osashiburi, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi memecah keheningan.

"Osashiburi desu, Akashi-senpai" balas Kuroko sambil membungkukkan belajar.

"Kita langsung saja ya?" Tanya Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk. Akasi langsung mencari tempat duduk. Ia memilih salah satu meja, dan duduk di sana. Dengan Kuroko, disebelahnya.

"Kita mulai dari….."

*LITS*

30 menit berlalu. Akashi mengajari Kuroko sedetail-detailnya. Sesekali Kuroko mencuri pandang kea rah Akashi. Untung saja Fisika, pelajaran favoritnya ke-2 setelah biologi. Kalau tidak, bisa gawat jadinya kalau dia ikut olimpiade di bidang yang bukan favoritnya.

SREEEEGGG pintu terbuka.

"Ternyata kau disini".

"Oh, Shintarou. Silahkan masuk."

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu masuk. Itu Midorima-senpai, senpainya yang ikut olimpiade matematika tahun lalu. Benar juga, ia kan satu kelas dengan Akashi-senpai, jadi wajar kalau Ia mencari Akashi, batin Kuroko.

"Ayo, kita makan. Waktu istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi." Sambungnya. Sepertinya ia acuh tak acuh dengan kehadiran Kuroko, walaupun dulu Ia pernah berkenalan dengannya.

"Tetsuya, kau mau kita lanjutkan ini saat jam pulang nanti? Kau mau pulang terlambat?" , Tanya Akashi.

"Hai' senpai. Daijoubu desu", jawab Kuroko. Jujur, Ia setengah hati menjawabnya. Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Menolaknya?

"Aku permisi dulu. Konnichiwa Akashi-senpai, Midorima-senpai." Ucap Kuroko. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

*LITS*

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Artinya, tinggal tujuh hari lagi menuju lomba Olimpiade tersebut. Sudah seminggu pula Midorima datang ke Lab. Fisika 30 menit setelah jam istirahat. Sudah seminggu pula Kuroko melihat Akashi dan Midorima makan bersama. Jujur saja, Ia agak….jealous? Bukankah wajar kalau seseorang jealous melihat orang yang disukainya dekat dengan orang lain? Entahlah, mungkin Kuroko yang terlalu hiperbolis.

SREEEGGG pintu terbuka. Midorima masuk.

"Ah, Shintarou." Ucap Akashi.

"Begini, Akashi…"

"Ano, mungkin seminggu ini aku akan melatih Tetsuya sampai jam istirahat selesai. Olimpiade itu sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan", sesal Akashi.

"Aku baru saja mau bilang kalau seminggu ini mungkin tidak bisa makan bersama denganmu", balas Midorima.

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu", pamit Midorima. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ano…Akashi-senpai"

"Ng?"

"Kalau boleh tahu.. kenapa Midorima-senpai bilang kalau ia tidak bisa makan bersama senpai?", Tanya Kuroko. Jujur, Ia penasaran.

"Oh, itu. Wajar…karena Ia jadi pembimbing olimpiade Matematika." Jawab Akashi enteng.

"Eh…?"

*LITS*

Besok adalah hari perlombaan. Tak terasaAkashi sudah membimbing Kuroko selama dua minggu lamanya.

"Besok adalah waktunya. Kau harus berjuang sekuat mungkin", ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko pun menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

SREEEGGG pintu terbuka. Itu Midorima. Sudah seminggu Ia tidak datang ke lab ini.

"Shintarou? ada apa? " Tanya Akashi. Ia melihat Midorima terengah-engah.

"Akashi, nanti ada yang akan kubicarakan denganmu", jawab Midorima. Ia langsung menutup pintu.

Akashi terlihat terkejut. Bahkan, Kuroko juga terkejut dua kali lipat dari Akashi. 'Me…mereka kan sudah cukup lama dekat… Jangan bilang kalau….' Kuroko mulai berprasangka yang tidak-tidak.

*LITS*

Kuroko menatap kertas oret-oretannya yang terpajang di meja belajarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Ia kangen dengan biologi-nya. Memang sih, 2 minggu ini Ia tetap belajar biologi seperti biasa. Tetapi, Ia kurang konsentrasi pada saat pelajaran itu berlangsung.

Iseng-iseng, Ia mengambil kertas oret-oretnya. Ia mengerjakan materi yang paling disukainya saat masih SMP. Membuat hipotesis….

_Metode Ilmiah antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou._

_Langkah-langkah:_

_Menemukan masalah dan merumuskan masalah._

_Aku suka dengan Akashi-senpai sejak kelas X dulu. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Apakah senpai juga menyukaiku?_

_Mengumpulkan keterangan._

_Sudah 2 minggu ini senpai mengajariku. Sudah 2 minggu pula aku memperhatikan senpai. Saat mengajar, senpai terkadang tersenyum padaku. Apakah itu perasaanku saja?_

_Mengajukan hipotesis atau data sementara._

_Sepertinya senpai juga menyukaiku. Atau mungkin… senpai tersenyum seperti itu untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih saying terhadap kohai-nya?_

_Menguji hipotesis._

_Kulihat Akashi-senpai dekat dengan Midorima-senpai. Apakah sebagai teman? Sahabat? Atau jangan-jangan…lebih? Sudah seminggu ini Midorima-senpai tidak datang ke lab. Aku senang, bisa berdua dengan Akashi-senpai. Tetapi tadi, kulihat Midorima-senpai datang ke lab dan bilang mau berbicara dengan senpai. Jujur saja, aku khawatir._

_Menarik kesimpulan_

_Jujur, aku belum melakukan tahap yang ini. Tetapi, mungkin saja Midorima-senpai menyukai Akashi-senpai._

Ia cepat-cepat menyelipkan kertas itu dan dicampurkan dengan kertas oretannya yang lainnya. Jujur, Ia malu membacanya lagi.

*LITS*

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba. Saat ini, Kuroko dan yang lainnya sudah tiba di lokasi perlombaan, Yosen koukou. Ia pun masuk ke sekolah itu.

"Oh iya! Kita belum berkenalan!", ucap seseorang terhadapnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. XI-B. Ikut olimpiade fisika", ucap Kuroko.

"Takao Kazunari. Kelas XI-D. Ikut olimpiade matematika", sapa takao.

Oh, jadi ini orang yang dibimbing Midorima-senpai…

*LITS*

Waktunya para peserta memasuki ruangan. Daritadi, Kuroko membolak-balik oret-oretannya tadi malam untuk dibaca ulang, agar tidak lupa. Ia pun mulai masuk ke ruangan khusus peserta siapa.

"Kenapa kau bawa kertas itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Loh…. Tidak boleh?", heran Kuroko.

"Nanti kertas dibagikan panitia." Balas Akashi. Ia pun mengambil kertas oret-oretan pun langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

*LITS*

Perasaan Kuroko tidak enak. Ia sudah mengerjakan 60 soal. Tinggal 20 soal.

Ia membaca pertanyaan selanjutnya. Hmm, ini seperti pelajaran biologi. Mungkin pertanyaan bonus 'Tunggu, biologi? ASTAGAAAAAA' teriak Kuroko dlaam hati.

*LITS*

Di Luar….

"Bagaimana, Shintarou? Kau dan Kazunari?" , Tanya Akashi.

"Aku tidak melakukan saranmu, itu menghancurkan image-ku sebagai senpai!", balas Midorima.

"Kau ini… cobalah hilangkan sifat tsundere-mu!" gerutu Akashi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?, Tanya Midorima.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya? Sulit dijelaskan…" balas Akashi.

Tiba-tiba, sehelai kertas yang tadi diambil Akashi dari Kuroko. Ia mengambilnya dan iseng-iseng, membaca oret-oretannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan oret-oretan yang tidak 'berbau' hitungan….

*LITS^

Waktu habis. Kuroko keluar dari ruangannya. Soalnya lumayan juga. 'Tunggu! Aku harus cepat-cepat mengambil kertasku!' gumamnya dan segera berlari ke tempat Akashi. Tetapi terlambat….

"A-Akashi senpai…?"

"Te-Tetsuya?"

Mereka pun pulang dalam keadaan diam.

*LITS*

The next day…

Kuroko sampai di locker sepatunya. Jujur, Ia masih stress dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia dan Akashi tidak berbcara sepatah katapun saat di perjalanan. Bahkan, saat tiba disekolah ia langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

Setekah itu, Kuroko membuka locker barangnya.

PLUK! Terdengar sesuatu terjatuh. Terlihat secarik kertas. Berwarna merah. Surat-kah? Surat untuk Kuroko? Perasaan kemarin Ia tidak menemukan surat ini di locker-nya? Jangan-jangan baru diletakkan tadi pagi? Kuroko pun membuka kertas itu, dan membaca Isinya.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From: Your senpai_

_Cinta itu seperti __**hukum relativitas, **__walaupun tak absolute, sehari rasanya seminggu. Seminggu rasanya setahun. Dan ruang pun tak absolute, jauh dimata dekat dihati._

_Cinta itu seperti __**lensa optic, **__kadang terlihat nyata, kadang terlihat semu._

_Cinta itu seperti __**astronomi**__, luas tak terkira._

_Cinta itu seperti __**radiasi, **__tak perlu perantara untuk merasakan energinya. _

_Cinta itu seperti __**efek dopler, **__ketika berjalan frekuensinya selalu berubah._

_Cinta itu seperti __**hukum kekekalan energy, **__tidak dapat diciptakan, tidak dapat dimusnahkan._

_Cinta itu seperti __**Hukum Newton II, **__jika gaya total bekerja pada bend, benda akan mengalami percepatan. Begitu juga yang dialami detak jantungku saat berada didekatmu._

_Cinta itu seperti __**Hukum Newton III, **__F aksi sama dengan F reaksi._

_Jadi, jika aku menjadi F aksinya, maukah kau menjadi F reaksinya? Tetsuya?_

_ Akashi Seijuurou_

Kuroko tersenyum. Sepertinya, perasaannya terbalas.

-The End-

** SELESAAIIII! Yeayyyy gimana minna? Gomen kalo ga nyambung -.- jujur, ini pertama kali saya bikin ff happy ending *lol. Ini sebenernya pengalaman saya lohhh, hehehe. Saya disini perannya sama seperti Kuroko, c(i)uman, tahun lalu saya ikut Fisika, sekarang saya ikut biologi. Kebalik sama Kuroko :p saya juga suka senpai teman saya olimpiade itu :p. Bedanya, saya sukanya senpai yg olimp. MTK, hehehe**

**RnR pliiisss…?**


End file.
